a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system and an electronic imaging apparatus using the same.
b) Description of Related Art
In general, a zoom optical system is formed of a variator group having a magnification varying function, a compensator group for compensating for shift of an image surface and aberrations caused by magnification change, and a focusing group for focusing onto an object. In many cases, these groups are constructed of lenses. In recent years, however, zoom optical systems that perform focusing using deformable mirrors have been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Preliminary Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-122779, Japanese Patent Application Preliminary Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-122719).